1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image playback system and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bracket image capturing function, which captures images a plurality of times with switching image capturing conditions, including exposure and focus, so that the user can select a desired image out of the plurality of obtained images, is known. In the case of obtaining still images under each image capturing condition using the bracket image capturing function, total image capturing time (total of image capturing time under each image capturing condition) need not be considered. In the case of obtaining moving images under each image capturing condition using the bracket image capturing function, however, the total image capturing time (total of image capturing time for one frame under each image capturing condition) must not exceed one frame period, since images are captured under a plurality of image capturing conditions for each frame.
Technique on the bracket image capturing function is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-202050. In concrete terms, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-202050 discloses a technique for aligning positions of an object in two frames by motion correction and combining the two frames. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-202050, a plurality of still images, in which positions of the object are the same but brightness values are different, can be obtained.